


4 Things Otabek Keeps on His Internal Shopping List

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Things, Domestic Fluff, M/M, well 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: The title says it all.





	4 Things Otabek Keeps on His Internal Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eriskay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriskay/gifts).



**1\. The GOOD Conditioner (NOTHING VIKTOR USES)**

"Fuck. Fuck. Ow. Fuck."

Beka walks to the bathroom and stands in the doorway. Yuri's still mumbling swears under his breath. He's got a lock of hair in one hand, and his wide-tooth comb in the other. "Need help?" Beka asks.

Yuri looks up, his glare softening a little. "Viktor's opinion on conditioners is bullshit."

"Noted." Beka steps around Yuri and takes the lock of hair from his hand. The snarl is pretty intense, a tiny knot made up of more than a dozen hairs. Beka squints as it. "Tell me if I hurt you."

Yuri leans forward, hands on the edge of the sink as Beka starts to work the knot loose with his fingernails. "I swear, I'm going to buzz my head and do next season bald."

Beka pauses his work to press a kiss to the back of Yuri's head. "My clippers are in the bottom drawer. Just say when."

Yuri sighs. "Would you mind if I was bald?"

Beka shrugs. "I don't really have an opinion. It's your hair."

"I don't mean like that. I mean, would I look weird?"

Beka looks up and meets Yuri's gaze in the mirror. "Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"You'd go kind of skinhead."

"Ugh." Yuri rolls his eyes. 

"Sorry." Beka gets a few of the hairs loose and smoothes them out. "You could get a shorter cut. There are a lot of options."

"You like it long, though, don't you?"

Beka considers the question, humming to let Yuri know he's thinking. He does like Yuri's long hair, but he also doesn't want Yuri to think he has to keep it long. "I like playing with your hair. I can still do that if it's short." 

"You wouldn't be able to braid it."

Beka snorts. "I think you enjoy that even more than I do."

"It feels nice," Yuri says. He turns his head a little so he can watch Beka work. "Do we need to cut the knot out?"

"I don't think so." Beka works a few more hairs free. "I think a few of these strands are just loose."

"Just yank them."

Beka pulls them out slowly. They are, as suspected, loose. He shakes his hand so the hairs fall to the floor. "That reminds me, we should run the Roomba."

"Fuck you." 

Beka smiles and holds up the lock of hair. It's smooth now, the knot completely clear. "You're welcome. Want me to braid it?"

"Yes." Yuri shakes his hair so it all falls over his shoulders. "Thanks," he mutters.

Beka grabs Yuri in a one-armed hug around the waist as he reaches around him for a hair tie. "My pleasure."

 

**2\. Onions (A VARIETY NOT JUST YELLOW DO YOU EVEN COOK)**

"Treat it like it's your own place," Beka says when he opens the door to his apartment the first time Yuri visits. 

"Yeah, sure," Yuri replies. 

Beka expects everything to be covered in animal print in a matter of seconds. Instead, Yuri carefully stows his suitcase and duffel in the bedroom, leaves his shoes by the door, and walks into the kitchen. Beka watches him open and close cupboards. "Do you want some water?"

"No, I'm just taking inventory." Yuri opens the fridge and looks pleased. "Good."

"Does the amount of superfood in my fridge please you?"

Yuri laughs. "Nah." He turns to Beka. "I need you to go to the store."

"Sure. You coming with?"

"No. I want to get what prep I can done while you're gone. I need to chop some stuff." Yuri pulls a chopping knife from Beka's knife block and checks the sharpness against his thumb. "Nice."

"Thanks." Beka steps into the kitchen and pulls a pad of paper and a pencil from a drawer. He sets them on the counter. "Write down what you need."

Yuri scribbles the list, his tongue sticking out from between his teeth. He looks up in thought, and it strikes Beka that they're together. In his apartment. Alone. 

"Hey," Beka says, sliding his hands around Yuri's waist from behind. "You're here."

"I'm aware," Yuri says, still writing. He writes down yellow, white, and red onions. "Get extras on onions. I can't believe you don't even have half of one."

Beka reaches out and takes the pencil from Yuri's hand, then turns him around. He cups Yuri's face, leans in, and kisses him. Yuri kisses back, softening against Beka and making a small, contented sound in his throat. 

"I'm here," Yuri says when they part. 

"Yeah." Beka smiles, pleased that Yuri's caught up. 

Yuri kisses him a second time, then presses the pad of paper to his chest. "Be quick. I don't want things to get soggy."

Beka chuckles at Yuri's imperious tone and squeezes his hip. "Extra onions, check."

 

**3\. Fuzzy cat toys (THE LITTLE GLITTERY ONES SHE WON'T PLAY WITH THE OTHERS)**

Beka trips over a fuzzy, glittery cat toy when he steps into the hallway. There's three on the bathmat. He spots four more under the coffee table. There are two on the couch, and Beka grins when he finds the cat herself gnawing and batting on yet another in the kitchen.

"You're spoiled, you know."

She mewls at him and presses up against his legs, the toy hanging from her mouth. 

"Beka?" Yuri's rubbing his eyes as he comes down the hall. He's wearing the same shirt as last night and his underwear. His hair is loose and tangled, and there's still glitter on his eyelids. "Coffee?"

"Getting it," Beka replies. He smiles when Yuri wraps around him from behind and presses his head between Beka's shoulderblades the same way the cat is butting her head against Beka's calves. "Morning."

"Mmm," Yuri agrees, and it sounds like a purr.

 

**4\. Grumpy flowers (YOU KNOW THE ONES I MEAN OKAY)**

"What the fuck are these?" Yuri asks when Beka comes back from the market and presents him with a bouquet wrapped in paper.

"Flowers. You think you'd know that. They get thrown at you all the time."

Yuri takes the bouquet with a skeptical glare. "I meant why are you bringing me flowers?"

Beka shrugs as he unpacks the rest of the groceries. "I saw them, and I thought of you."

"What?"

"Well, they're purple, and you love purple," Beka explains as he walks around Yuri to put the fruit in the fridge. "And they looked angry, which also reminded me of you."

Yuri stares at the flowers, cocking his head. He snorts, then laughs. "Oh my fucking god. You found me pissed off flowers." He puts the flowers on the counter and grabs Beka by the front of his shirt, reeling him in. The kiss is short. The hug is very tight. 

Beka returns it as hard as he can. Yuri's not great with words, but Beka isn't either. They get each other. 

"You're fucking amazing," Yuri mumbles into Beka's ear.

"Same," Beka replies, and the next kiss is longer and warmer and exactly right.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed. Lemme know if you spot typos. The angry flowers are pansies, which were a delight to google.


End file.
